starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Галактический Император
* Каданн * Шэдоуспаун * Карнор Джакс * Зандел Каривус * Роан Фел * Дарт Уиирлок * Дарт Крайт |принадлежность=*Галактическая Империя ** Империя Триокулюса ** Тёмная Империя ** Алая Империя * Империя Фела * Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта |организации=*Имперский правящий совет * Центральный комитет гранд-моффов * Имперский внутренний круг * Парламент имперских планетарных губернаторов * Верховный суд * Региональные суды * Прокуратор юстиции * Высший совет моффов |должность= |срок=Пожизненный |полномочия=Абсолютный монарх Галактической Империи |обязанности= |эпоха=* * * * }} Галактический Император ( ), также известный как Великий Император и Император ( ) — титул абсолютного монарха Галактической Империи и её наследниц — Империи Фела и Империи Дарта Крайта, — учреждённый Верховным Канцлером Палпатином в 19 ДБЯ в ходе реформации Республики в Империю. Появления * * * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * * Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 13: Голубой урожай, часть 1 * Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев * Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть * Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны * Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие * Последний из джедаев: Против Империи * Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана * * Звёздные войны. Империя: Измена * * * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * Domain of Evil * * * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Star Wars 1 * Dread Discovery! * Tatooine Manhunt * Death in the Undercity * Миссия на Лианне * The Abduction * * * * * Звёздные войны. Восстание 11: Малые победы, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 12: Малые победы, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 13: Малые победы, часть 3 * And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale * Boba Fett: Overkill * * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap * * * Руины Дантуина * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 20: Deathgame * Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator * Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury * Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin * Star Wars 26: Doom Mission * Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter * Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone * Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine * Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express * Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars * Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit * Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising * Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat * Gambler's World * Осколок кристалла власти * Осколок кристалла власти, часть 2 * Осколок кристалла власти, часть 3 * Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom * * * * * * Внеплановый рейс * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook * Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот * Стойкий * Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем * * Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине * Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом * * * ''Star Wars 45: Death Probe * Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe * Star Wars 48: The Third Law * Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi * Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever * Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan! * Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising * Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void * Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider * Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets * * * Тени Империи * ''Shadows of the Empire'' comics * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * * Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются * Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей * Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue * Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars... * Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice * * Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade * Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale * Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef * Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1 * Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 2 * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid * Эвоки вступают в бой * Перемирие на Бакуре * Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав * Star Wars 82: Diplomacy * Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching * Star Wars 85: The Hero * Star Wars 90: The Choice * Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * * * * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * X-wing: Игра Веджа * X-wing: Капкан Крайтос * X-wing: Война за бакту * * The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil * Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет * Boba Fett: Agent of Doom * Star Wars: Legacy: Broken * Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага * Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 1 Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * }} Источники * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game * Справочник по «Звёздным войнам» * Imperial Sourcebook * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * Death Star Technical Companion * Star Wars Gamemaster Kit * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two * Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * Wanted by Cracken * Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * Справочник по «Последнему приказу» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * Cracken's Rebel Operatives * * * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * * * Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations * The Star Wars Planets Collection * * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Star Wars Campaign Pack * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * * * * * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Зло никогда не умирает: Династии ситхов * Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji * Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae * Иллюстрированный атлас * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda * * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * * * Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов * * LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * ''Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Author's Cut (Part 10: The Rise of the Empire) * Источник могущества * Endless Vigil}} См. также * Император Категория:Титулы и звания